In order to protect the circuit components of electronic equipment from potentially damaging electromagnetic radiation, such as an externally-sourced electromagnetic pulse (EMP) or other interference signals such as radar, broadcast radio and TV, Cellular Phone, etc., it is customary practice to house the equipment within some form of shielded structure such as a cabinet, or enclosure as non-limiting examples. An adjunct to this shielding structure is the need to verify its shielding effectiveness, once the equipment has been deployed at a host facility. Up to the present, it has been conventional practice to conduct only ‘acceptance’ testing of the shielding for densely populated enclosures within a laboratory environment at the factory, and then assume that once it has passed the acceptance test, the shielding structure's effectiveness will be sustained in the equipment's deployed environment.
However, there is a government agency ‘verification’ requirement (MIL-STD-188-125) that mandates the ability to test the shielding effectiveness of the protective structure subsequent to deployment of the equipment at a host facility, such testing can be very difficult or impossible due to the lack of room inside a densely populated shielded structure. This strict verification requirement creates a two-fold problem that is typically encountered when attempting to conduct on-site testing of the electromagnetic radiation shielding-effectiveness of the protective enclosure.
A first is the fact that there is usually very little, if any, room inside the equipment cabinet proper to install testing hardware and its associated antenna, particularly once the cabinet has been integrated with other units at a host site, such as a commercial communication facility. Secondly, it is necessary that signals emitted by the testing apparatus not interfere with the operation of other electronic circuitry that may be located within the same environment as the electronic circuitry under test. Indeed, commercial telecommunication providers customarily refuse to allow the use of RF radiating test equipment in their facilities for fear that the testing might interrupt service.